An ambient light sensor is usually arranged in a mobile terminal. The ambient light sensor is usually arranged below a glass cover plate of the mobile terminal and is arranged to detect an intensity of ambient light to regulate brightness of a display screen. However, along with development of mobile terminals towards a full-screen direction, space below the glass cover plates becomes smaller and smaller. If ambient light sensors are still placed below the glass cover plates, development of the mobile terminals towards the full-screen direction may be hindered.
In related art, for increasing a screen-to-body ratio of a mobile terminal, two light sensors are arranged below a display panel of the mobile terminal. One of the light sensors is arranged to detect an intensity of light emitted by the display panel, the other of the light sensors is arranged to detect an intensity of mixed light of the light emitted by the display panel and ambient light, and then an intensity of the ambient light is acquired according to detection results of the two light sensors. However, an ambient light detection result obtained by the solution is not so accurate. Therefore, how to improve the accuracy of detecting ambient light is a technical problem urgent to be solved.